1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosures, particularly to enclosures for outdoor appliances having burners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor appliances with burners are in common use, as grills, cookers, smokers, fryers, heaters and more. A number of problems occur with such outdoor appliances. For example, wind can blow out the burners. Further, children, pets and even adults can become burned from contact with the appliance. Additionally, wind blown sparks from these appliances can even cause a fire.
What is needed is an apparatus which conveniently and reliably mitigates the above stated problems.